User blog:Ezekielfan22/Heather Henderson (Double Daddy)
'Heather Henderson '(Brittany Curran) is the villainess of the 2015 Lifetime film Double Daddy (airdate June 6, 2015). History Heather's mother abandoned her when she was a child, leaving her in the care of her alcoholic and irresponsible father Keith. Having grown up in poverty, Heather was intent on escaping--by any means necessary. At her high school, Heather claimed that a wealthy classmate had impregnated her, but she was soon discovered to be lying. The only person who knew about her scheme before was her boyfriend Trent, who was wanting to get a portion of Heather's new found money had their scheme succeeded. Events Heather transferred to a new school after her scheme failed, and it was later during a party that she intentionally had sex with wealthy student Connor Walker in the back of his dad's car while he was drunk, with Heather later becoming pregnant as a result. But an unexpected hurdle in her plan came in the form of Connor's girlfriend Amanda Cowan, who was also later revealed to be pregnant with Connor's child as well. Heather revealed her pregnancy through a post on social media, later revealing on the same site that Connor was the father, angering Amanda and causing a rift between the couple. Heather later came to Connor, saying that she was afraid she couldn't care for her baby due to not having any money. Connor reassured her that he would take care of any expenses for her, leading to Heather hugging Connor, upsetting Amanda as she watched from afar. Late one night, Heather was confronted in her home by Trent, who had learned about her latest greedy scheme and wanting a part in it. Heather ordered Trent to leave, which he did after briefly threatening Heather. At school, Amanda confronted Heather about what she had done at her previous school, accusing her of lying about her recent pregnancy. Heather denied Amanda's claims and began taunting Heather with the details her and Connor's affair, enraging Amanda enough to shove Heather. Heather began having abdominal pains that required her to be hospitalized. There, Heather told Connor she was afraid Amanda would try to hurt her baby, which Connor denied that Amanda would do. Connor's mother Diane also came into the room and asked that Heather take a DNA test, which proved definitively that her baby was Connor's. At this point, Heather began plotting so that Connor would spend more time with her than Amanda, further pulling the couple apart. This was increased when Diane attempted to give Keith money to care for Heather, but he instead took the money and abandoned her, leading to Heather moving in with Connor. One day, Heather was once again confronted by Trent in the garage, where he threatened to expose her scheme to Connor if she didn't pay him off. Instead, however, the evil Heather killed Trent with a wrench before taking Diane's car to dispose of the body at her former house. While out, she saw Amanda and Connor together (while they are attending for a pregnancy aerobics) and then freaked out as she attempted to run over Amanda. Diane confronted Heather back at the house for using her car without permission, leading the unbalanced villainess to physically attack her, leaving bruises on her arms. When Connor found out, he angrily kicked her out and set her up in a hotel room, much to Heather's rage. When Heather learned of an upcoming wilderness trip at school, she decided to use that as her opportunity to kill Amanda. After Amanda went into the forest to use the restroom, Heather confronted her and the two girls got into an argument over Connor. Heather then pulled out a knife and accused Amanda of being spoiled and revealing that she just wanted to have what she had. Heather chased Amanda into the forest, eventually shoving her off an embankment, though both girls survived the fall unharmed. When Heather prepared to bludgeon Amanda with a rock, she suddenly started going into labor. She begged Amanda to help her, which she did along with Connor when he arrived looking for Amanda. The baby was born, and Heather was later shown in prison talking to her lawyer. After he left the room, Heather used his phone to post one last selfie, delusionally believing she and Connor would be together one day. Trivia * Brittany Curran also played bully Priscilla Wright in The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It. Gallery Heather Henderson Connor.jpg|Heather flirting with Connor at his party Heather Henderson selfie.jpg|Heather taking a selfie with her pregnancy test Heather Henderson fight.jpg|Heather being confronted by Amanda Heather Henderson hospitalized.jpg|Heather, hospitalized after Amanda's shove Heather Henderson murdering.jpg|Heather murdering Trent Heather Henderson attacking Diane.jpg|Heather attacking Connor's mom Diane Heather Henderson eating apple.jpg|Heather eating an apple in her hotel room Heather Henderson attacking.jpg|Heather attacking Amanda Heather Henderson in labor.jpg|Heather going into labor Heather in Prison.png|Heather in prison Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested